


Warm Shimmering Blue

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Bath Sex, Community: 1-million-words, F/F, Femslash, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: Menalippe joins Diana in the bathing pools.





	Warm Shimmering Blue

Diana was in one of the bathing caverns, relaxing in the top tier of the multi-levelled pools. She was sitting with her back to the side of the pool, arms stretched out along the edge. Her eyes were closed. She was picturing the day's training in her head. It had been swords today. She ran through what she had done right and what she had done wrong.

After a while luxuriating in the warm, shimmering blue, water she realised she was no longer alone.

Diana opened her eyes.

“I wasn't sure if you were sleeping,” Menalippe said. Her skin was glistening with sweat, even in the low light of the cavern. Diana knew she liked to go for a long run in the evening.

“Just resting,” Diana smiled. “Would you like to join me?”

Amazons bathed together all the time. There was no shame in nudity, no need to be anything other than comfortable with each other. But the question wasn't entirely innocent. As Diana had flourished into womanhood she had developed a particularly close bond with Menalippe.

There was no shame in sex either on Themyscira. Consenting and pleasureable sex was freely enjoyed. Menalippe had joined Diana in a practical exploration of the twelve volumes of Clio’s treatises on bodily pleasure. It had so far been a most satisfying experience for both of them.

From the way Menalippe was looking at her Diana could tell she had worked up more than just a sweat on her run.

Menalippe didn’t speak and moved closer to the pool. She undressed quickly, piling her boots and leather armour on the stone floor.

Diana watched without comment. Menalippe, much like all of the Amazons, was at the peak of fitness. She was very pleasing to gaze upon when she was naked.

Menalippe climbed up and into the pool with a gentle splash. “Do you want to keep resting?” she asked as she crossed the pool.

“Not if you had something else in mind to do.”

Menalippe smiled. She closed in and moved to settle straddling Diana’s lap. “I thought we might try kissing and see where things go from there.”

“I'd like that,” Diana nodded, her hands under the water slid along the outside of Menalippe’s thighs and round to her firm ass.

They tried kissing. Long slow kissing. And found out where things went from there

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Weekend Challenge Prompt: 'Water' at One Million Words


End file.
